Not Giving In
by ElectricFox39
Summary: Inspired of the Rudimental song. An AU fic where Nick has an older brother that will lead him to a path of righteousness whilst also changing the perception of the whole city on prejudice, discrimination, labelling and stereotyping. Rated T for occasional swearing and sensitive themes/subjects.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

There are many things that shouldn't exist in life. This can be things such as murder to other extremities. However, two things above all that shouldn't exist is discrimination and stereotyping. Why? Why would you treat someone differently for things such as the way that they were born?

Now, let me introduce myself. My name is Josh Wilde. A now 30 year old fox that has live through it all. Oldest offspring of the Wilde family, my younger brother Nick had to be coaxed through life and realise that the best part of life is proving people wrong when they say you can't do it.

Now our early life wasn't what you call pleasant by any stretch of the imagination. An abusive father who repeatedly beat us until mum threatened to call the cops and then he would start beating her instead. Nick and I had to deal with the hate and the bullying of the other animals.

Me and Nick, we were always there for each other. Accused for every crime under the sun, we just took our lives on the chin and kept motoring through this. See I had never committed a big crime. Our family was poor. Nick and I had to get money however, we had morals, so we just stuck to little petty crimes instead.

Now you might be thinking, where are we today? Well, Nick is a police detective in the ZPD after being handed the job after the night howler case. And me, well, I am the new mayor of Zootopia after Dawn Bellwether's night howler plot failed sending her to prison whilst Mayor Lionheart resigned as he was getting exposed by the media.

Now, listen to my story on how me and Nick made our way to our occupations and give hope to the people that are always told that they aren't good enough and they can't be anything. Well you can, you just have to set your heart to it and persevere.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

 _I can accept failure, I can't accept not trying._

 _Michael Jordan_

* * *

Have you ever been blamed for something you didn't commit? Well I certainly have. Everywhere I went from the age of five till I became a government figure. Any shop I was either kicked out, refused sale or given looks of scorn and hate. Sometimes I just left on my own free will.

At 5 years old I was smarter than the average 5 year old and Nick was smarter than the average 3 year old. We had to learn to adjust to the world around us and realise that we had to fight for everything we wanted to achieve. I had to learn about discrimination and prejudice, hated for the way that you are born. I also had to learn between right and wrong as well because any little thing I did and someone would call the cops.

I had to protect Nick from this because he was too young, too innocent.

* * *

 **5 Year Old Josh (3 Year Old Nick)**

I was walking with my family through Savannah Central. We were on our way back home after going to the cinema to watch Jurassic Park. It was amazing even though Nick cried and screamed throughout because of the `big terrifying dinosaurs`. With Dad out of our lives we could finally be `happy`.

"Mum, can we have some sweets." Asked Nick. After about a minute she gave me a $5 bill and we were off to the nearest sweet shop. We walked in looking for anything that we would like unaware of the looks the shop owner was giving us. When I finally saw him he had a look of, you better not be stealing anything.

After 5 minutes we were ready to pay. "Sorry, you are not getting served." Said the shop owner, "Why not?" I replied. "Because you're foxes, you're probably going to take my products and sell them on at a higher price." That was a low blow. Calling a 5 year old a con artist just because he is a fox. "Come on Nick, we're leaving." "But we haven't even bought anything." "I know but I don't want to give mum's hard earned money to someone like that." With that we were gone and reunite with mum.

"I thought that you were going to get some sweets." Asked mum. "We were, that's if the owner wasn't an absolute lemon that refused to serve us just because we are foxes." "Would you just stay here for a while? I need to `talk` some sense into him."

Let's just say that the shop became a firm favourite and that we were never looked at again in the same light.

* * *

 _Thanks for the view. Sorry it took a while to upload but my files became corrupted so I had to rewrite the chapter couple with my exams that I sit next week so I have been revising. I will try to squeeze out another chapter but I am a busy person with lots of commitments and hobbies. Electric Fox, out._


End file.
